


意外 06.

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3





	意外 06.

Chapter 6

 

 

郑在玹刚下飞机就受到了热情招待。这次项目招标公司的负责人之一是他大学同学，上学那会儿跟他和徐英浩的关系都不错，知道郑在玹会来，说什么也要来亲自接机。一见面就邀他去晚上的局，说好几个同学都在。郑在玹本来还犹豫，毕竟有公事要办，但对方再三坚持，他也就答应了。

 

临走时还想着要不要跟金道英说一声，结果拿起手机又放下。吃个饭而已，晚上回酒店就见到了，自己不放心什么？又不是刚谈恋爱的傻小子，才一会儿不在一起就想念的很，还要上赶着主动报备行程。

 

再说他这算谈哪门子恋爱，人家还让他保持距离呢。他其实都没想着还能怎么亲热，就先被打了预防针。避嫌这种事他总比金道英在行吧？当初跟徐英浩的风言风语都传到自己这里了，也没见当事人有点儿自觉，反倒跟他这么介意。

 

这事儿总归不能这么瞎想，可郑在玹忍不住。他现在总对有关于金道英的事考虑太多，对方的一举一动，一言一语，甚至微小的表情都能牵动他的心。也不知道是不是全天下的人陷入爱情后都是这个反应。

 

 

同学专门开来自己的玛莎拉蒂，一点不低调，载着郑在玹径直开到远郊的一个度假山庄。本以为是简单的同学聚会，结果郑在玹到了才发现这摆了满满一桌子酒等着他。为首的几个人不怀好意的跟他开玩笑，郑在玹推脱半天发现躲不掉，只好认栽。

 

他这帮同学都是些非富即贵的少爷们，早年大家一起玩的时候没什么底线，基本都把彼此最放肆的一面见过了。年轻不懂事的时间总是过去得很快，后来大家各奔东西，联系自然而然变少。郑在玹算是他们中最早金盆洗手的，大家起初不信，还以为他偷偷跑去结婚了，都不带请客的。

 

后来才从各种渠道了解到郑在玹不知道跟谁有了孩子。郑在玹对这事从不藏着掖着，也大大方方说自己单身。这一两年都到了结婚的年纪，同学们纷纷抱怨总是被家里人安排相亲，催婚催的想随便找个人结了，反正玩也玩腻了。

 

“他们想让你生孩子好后继有人，才不管你究竟跟谁结。唯一要求是资产匹配合理，结婚这个买卖不亏就行。”

 

在场某位同学的话引起了强烈共鸣，大家纷纷举杯表示赞同，都觉得自己才是这场交易里最大的牺牲者。

 

郑在玹自顾自喝着，也不发表意见。这些类似的话他听了不少，却始终无法认同。他以前也被家人念，尤其是有了豆豆以后。相亲他该去还是去，一开始还认认真真的跟人聊，但次数一多就跟完成任务似的走个过场。

 

结婚是大事，暂且不说是自己的另一半，单单考虑到这人将来要做豆豆的妈妈，他的要求就变得特别高，而且这些标准难以量化，都是无形间的审判。

 

最终要么被冷落，要么被他归类为朋友，遇到金道英前，他拒绝过的人数不胜数，有些人更是还没开始就吃了闭门羹。 “看起来不会喜欢小孩”，“没耐心，感觉对宝宝成长没什么正面作用”，这些都是理由。

 

“你到底是找对象还是找孩子他妈？”

 

徐英浩也曾被郑妈妈拜托过要介绍人给郑在玹认识，结果后来徐英浩率先打起了退堂鼓。他给郑在玹介绍的都是跟自己私交不错的朋友，大小是有头有脸的人物，可郑在玹总是拒绝反倒搞得他没法做人。

 

所幸郑在玹给徐英浩面子，从没把真实理由说出来。他这种把相亲条件和育儿挂钩在一起的思想被徐英浩嗤之以鼻。 可郑在玹有自己的坚持，他不过想找一个自己喜欢又满意的人，哪有那么难。

 

这不就给他遇到金道英？要不是以前他不将就，现在恐怕连想也没法想了。金道英方方面面都如他的意，人也迟早是他的。

 

他也不懂这是从哪来的自信，明明这段时间明显感觉出来，自己喜欢金道英要比对方喜欢自己多一些。这种不对等导致他总想着能把人攥在手心里就好了，最好时不时还能亲热一番。尽管这也只是他单方面想想而已。

 

恍惚间他面前空掉的酒杯又被满上，郑在玹直接端起一饮而尽。周围乱糟糟闹成一团，气氛火热，反倒衬托得他像众人皆醉我独醒。

 

郑在玹其实酒量很一般。他皮肤白，一上脸就特别明显，红晕晕的两片浮在脸颊上是醉了七分，如果眼睛再半眯起来那就又多两分，这时候就不能再喝了。要知道他为数不多的几次喝断片，隔天起来完全记不起事，连谁扶自己去的房间都不清楚。 徐英浩劝他以后少喝，他这种酒品容易被不法分子给盯上，别哪天醒来连肾都没了。

 

 

众人好几杯酒下肚，说话也放开许多。其间好事的几位不知从哪里又叫来一搓人，里面男女都有，看着年纪不大，样貌清纯。

 

郑在玹知道这些人玩什么把戏，说是给他的接风宴，实际上是自己想玩找借口罢了。他身边也被安排两个人陪着，碍于老同学的面子郑在玹也不好发作，只想看准机会编个理由溜走。

 

谁知他们就想看他好戏，没一会儿就把话题引到自己身上来，非要起哄旁边一个女生给他敬酒，还要坐他腿上。

 

放在以前他铁定直接黑脸，无奈这老同学还要在项目上卖他人情。起先中本悠太开会那次郑在玹就知道了这次竞标压力很大，他们为了这机会费了不少心思，好几次金道英加班也是因为这个。

 

可自己刚来就被摆这么一道，郑在玹有些摸不清。不知道的还以为是别人给他献殷勤，毕竟把人都送跟前了。他皮笑肉不笑地骂了几句，企图转移话题。然而观众不买账，还大有让他把女生领回去的意思。

 

那女生眨巴着眼盯着自己也不讲话，看上去像没什么经验的大学生。郑在玹没指望她会处理这种场面，干脆把她晾在一旁。女生见郑在玹这样冷酷，怯生生地去扯他的袖子。周围人一看到，起哄的更厉害了。

 

还好在他变脸前老同学给解了围。

 

“别闹了别闹了，在玹现在跟我们不一样了，一般人他看不上。”

 

郑在玹冷笑一声，也没言语。

 

他以前再怎么玩，约人上床也要找靠谱的，半年以内体检报告是基本，最好能去自己指定的医院，那里医生他比较熟。这种酒桌上随随便便就塞来的人，他当然看都不会看一眼。

 

更别说跟完完全全的陌生人发生关系了，想都不要想。

 

除了那一次，纯属意外。

 

 

中途去厕所的时候老同学笑着向他赔礼道歉。说是这样说不过是另一种形式的旁敲侧击，对方跟他开玩笑，能这么守身如玉肯定是心有所属了。郑在玹不置可否，大骂他没良心，好不容易聚一次全是来看他笑话的，也不管他隔天还要工作。

 

老同学一个劲赔不是，又明里暗里地说肯定在项目上尽心竭力。 眼见终于肯放他一马，郑在玹立即叫了车回酒店。他喝的七上八下，手机也没电，一心想快点回去，见一眼那人就赶快休息。

 

助理在门口接上他，半扶着上了电梯，直接去了套房，给他手机充上电，又告诉他中本总监和金道英的房间号。

 

郑在玹念着那个数字，生怕自己过一会儿给忘了。酒精麻痹着神经，本来打算洗个澡就去找人，结果刚一挨到床就昏睡过去，一觉到天光大亮。

 

 

金道英昨晚睡得很不好，晚上召集工作组开了个小会，他抱着电脑修修改改，强迫自己专注在工作上。临睡前才看了眼手机，可它还是安安静静的躺在那里，没半点郑在玹的消息。

 

开会时听助理说了郑在玹有私事要处理，他算放了半个心，总不至于是一下飞机半路上就给人绑架了，不然现在也该接到勒索电话了。他为自己无厘头的脑洞感到可笑，但还是有口气憋着，搞得他浑身上下不舒服。

 

这悬着的半颗心直接影响了他的睡眠。再加上中本悠太睡得浅，虽然他们两张床，但一翻身被子窸窸窣窣的声音还是让他变得小心翼翼。金道英固定一个姿势，时间一久全身肌肉都很紧绷，视线也分外清晰起来，毫无睡意。

 

他在黑暗中盯着天花板，时不时观察下窗帘外透进来的光，朦朦胧胧地却清楚映射出空气中的微尘。他盯了好久好久，直到听见悠太均匀稳定的呼吸声，才伸出手去碰床头。摸到手机后他毫不犹豫地下定决心，只要听一下声音就好，一秒也行，听完就睡。

 

失眠的人容易胡思乱想，他也不例外。屏着呼吸去按通话键，金道英生怕一会儿接起来会听到什么不该听到的。

 

不一会儿电话那头就传来冷冰冰的声音：你所拨打的用户已关机。

 

金道英忿忿把手机扔向一旁。他不知道自己究竟在担心什么，是不放心郑在玹这个人，还是担心同样的事情再度发生？

 

果然一旦开始在意，他就会完完全全投入进去。他讨厌这种身不由己的感觉。再怎么自欺欺人也无法否认，这跟当初凭本能服从欲望是两回事。他无法接受作为Omega在肉体上被本能支配，更受不了这种心理上的煎熬。这两者本质上又是一样的，甚至后者更为可怕。

 

不安感像夜空里的巨大黑暗，一点点将他的思绪吞噬。眼前的光影逐渐暗淡，他也终于在后半夜合上了眼。

 

 

第二天的会议安排的尤其紧密。他起了个大早，顶着两个黑眼圈去吃早饭。中本悠太坐他旁边，还有其他几个同事，大家顺带沟通了下工作上的事。

 

金道英偶尔直起身子嘱咐一两句，多半时间埋头吃饭，无形间形成一种生人勿进的诡异气氛。周围人看出他的疲惫，又加上这段时间合作后感受到金道英在工作上的威慑力，所以没人敢去坐他对面的位置，聊了几句后就退到一旁。

 

金道英倒也乐得清闲，他盘算着这一天开会下来肯定少不了要费口舌，现在攒足精力也能更好应付繁忙的工作，于是吃饭也变得有余起来，他这一慢，吃得就多。中本悠太吃了个小三明治就在边上等他，对金道英的食量大惊小怪。

 

金道英也不理他，守着自己第二盘餐后水果，埋头吃得起劲。直到桌对面忽然坐下一个人，自己的腿不轻不重地被撞了一下。

 

他心想谁这么没礼貌，腿是长到放不下么，结果一抬头就看到郑在玹笑眯眯的样子。

 

“早。”

 

周围的同事看到郑在玹来了，纷纷和郑总问好，唯独金道英隔了几秒才挤出一个字， “……早。”

 

郑在玹看着精神很好，头发也打理过一番，露出前额，眼睛炯炯有神，一身正装衬的他尤其英挺帅气。简直和自己形成鲜明对比。

 

“郑总今天怎么打扮得这么好看，不知道的以为你是去结婚呢……”中本悠太忍不住酸溜溜地说，他现在还在记仇，昨晚上郑在玹没来开会。

 

郑在玹知道他这么说才不是真心实意，只好笑笑，主动请罪，“昨天没参加大家讨论有些遗憾，不过见的人负责这次竞标，得到不少消息，上午的会结束后我再通知你们，到时候看看方案还需不需要改……”

 

听到这个悠太才稍微觉得满意，他问了问金道英意见，金道英点点头，悠太就开始在工作群拟消息。

 

“昨晚上手机没电了，早晨才看到提醒。” 郑在玹这时压低声音说，目光直勾勾的看着金道英。

 

他一来就看到金道英眼下那两片乌青，在巴掌大的小脸上显得尤为明显，“昨晚没睡好？”

 

中本悠太低着头，就听到这一句，还以为是跟自己说，“嗯，没睡好，我们房间比不上总统套房。”

 

郑在玹和金道英同时愣了愣。 见没人回话，悠太抬起头看了看他俩。

 

金道英转而继续跟盘里的水果奋斗，郑在玹则清了清嗓子，他没好意思再问金道英一遍，反倒顺着悠太的话跟他玩笑，“那你要不要跟我换房间？”

 

他这话原本没打算针对金道英，没想到遭来对面一个眼神警告。郑在玹憋着笑，故意又对悠太补了一句，“你考虑考虑。”

 

“你说真的？”悠太来劲了。

 

“真的，要不这样吧，今天如果进行得顺利，晚上我跟你换。”

 

郑在玹虽然是跟悠太在讲话，但视线有意无意的看向他的旁边，观察着金道英的表情。

 

“行呀，那我们说定了？”

 

金道英坐不住了，“等等，你们俩倒是计划上了，那我呢？”

 

“哦，对了，还有道英呢，”中本悠太这时想起他来了，“其实道英昨晚没睡好呢，要不这样吧，让道英跟你换。”

 

“……”郑在玹说那番话不过是想看金道英作何反应，结果现在自己吃了瘪，他自知说不过悠太，语气认真了几分，“呃，我想你肯定不愿意跟我睡一间房的。”

 

悠太哼了一声，目光在郑在玹和金道英之间来来回回几次，最终站起身，一反常态笑眯眯的说，“未必哦。”说完就走了。

 

眼见悠太离开，金道英把盘里最后两颗草莓都塞进嘴里。

 

“你着急什么，慢点吃，”郑在玹见他脸颊被撑起来，活像一只兔子，忍不住伸过手。金道英哪里肯被他碰，立马缩着下巴往后退了退，继续用眼神警告他。

 

郑在玹见状只好尴尬地拍了拍桌子，“先别走，陪我吃饭吧。”

 

金道英实在觉得自己没什么心情继续留下来，可又不甘心就这样走。他大半个晚上都因为对面的人失眠，虽然多半是自己胡思乱想，但郑在玹脱不了干系。

 

尤其当看到他精神饱满又容光焕发的样子，连普普通通一顿早饭都可以吃得这么香。

 

帅是真的帅，可怎么看怎么不顺眼。金道英索性闭目养神，他用手按摩着晴明穴，思想着一会儿开会时的发言。

 

周围人走得七七八八，一桌渐渐只剩下他俩。

 

郑在玹见金道英支着胳膊闭着眼，也没说话打扰他。

 

这顿饭吃得过于安静，直到金道英听到对面刀叉放下的声音，几秒后感受到肩上一沉。

 

“放松，”郑在玹不知不觉走到他身后，双手在他肩膀上开始缓慢而有力的揉捏，“给你按摩一下，你身体太紧张了。”

 

对方的手一触碰他的肩，金道英就把想要回绝的话给吞了下去。绷直的双肩像是终于得到了释放，一阵阵酥麻从他肩颈部涌出，简短的酸痛之后是长久的舒爽，这连他自己都没察觉到，原来自己此时这么需要。

 

“舒服吗？”郑在玹在他耳边问。

 

金道英点点头。

 

他清晰地感受到了郑在玹掌心的温度，隔着一层衬衫触碰着他的肌肤。这局部的温暖正渐渐蔓延至他全身，舒缓着他的神经，以至于他的思绪和身体都在不断向下沉，这感觉像奔跑后终于到了目的地，也像沙漠里寻出一片水源。

 

他无意识张开双唇，深深吐出几口气，不轻不重地带出几丝微弱的气音。

 

肩上的动作突然停滞，下一秒郑在玹转而用力掐住他的后颈，力道大得让他差点叫出声。金道英挣脱开他的手，颇为埋怨地转头看他，眼泪都快给疼出来。

 

郑在玹回望着金道英，脸上没什么表情，甚至有些严肃，目光倒是毫不掩饰地从他唇间缓慢移动到眼睛，直至双目交接后他又换上了那副似笑非笑的神情。

 

“帮你提提神，别舒服得睡过去了。”

 

 

 

 

两人一前一后到达会议厅，一天下来再无交流。郑在玹作为高层，一直坐在前排，金道英和中本悠太坐在后面。

 

整场会议要求精神高度集中，不断整合信息，手脑并用，所以体力也消耗地极快。后半程中本悠太饿的肚子咕咕叫，金道英毫不客气地嘲笑他，用眼神说“谁让你吃那么少”，然后故作神秘地从口袋里掏出一个东西递了过去。

 

悠太接过那块半硬不软的巧克力，撕开包装，嫌弃地闭着眼吞了下去，气得金道英低声凑到他耳边咬牙切齿，“不想吃就别吃，给我吐出来。”

 

中午休息时一群人坐在一起讨论方案，他们收到郑在玹的一封邮件，又从投标人那里获取了不少有用信息。金道英又填了些数据，不断征求周围人意见。

 

悠太在一旁观察着，对金道英很是满意。他不光会做事，更重要的是懂得沟通交流，这在他们的工作上尤为重要。悠太以前带过很多人，有的人只闷头完成任务，不懂反馈和汇报，有的人则是嘴上抹油，说得天花乱坠，实则没半点执行力。

 

金道英刚好把这两种人的优点消化得很好，他有自己工作的一套法子，努力又认真，也在乎旁人的感受，凡事需要修改都会提先问问，了解大家的看法，即便有异议，也懂得怎么协调。他性子看起来不急不躁，跟人交往起来自然随和，却也让人不敢随意对待。

 

中本悠太私下夸起金道英时毫不吝啬，郑在玹觉得好笑，他想到不久前他们第一次开会，他稍微提提金道英悠太就不服气，说自己“胳膊肘往外拐”。

 

悠太没觉得自己态度转变得快，反倒还理所当然地跟郑在玹提议，“这个项目结束你把他挖过来吧，跟他工作挺有意思的，我可省心了，闲了还能逗一逗他玩儿。”

 

郑在玹一听不乐意了，“说什么呢？什么叫逗一逗玩儿？”

 

悠太冲他眨眨眼，“不逗不逗，忽略后半句……”

 

郑在玹瞪了瞪他，“啧，你最好规矩点。”

 

“哎哟，” 中本悠太冲他意味深长的一笑，“还没见过你对谁这么‘关照’呢。”

 

 

 

 

下午的议程进行得非常顺利，项目组最后一次商讨也正式结束，大家见晚上也没有特别的任务要处理，纷纷三两成群的打算去附近逛逛，难得中本悠太也要跟着去。

 

金道英一心只想早点回床上躺着， “有什么好吃的记得给我带回来一点，昨天我也给你带了。”

 

见他说的这么有理有据，中本悠太忍不住问，“要不要带两份回来？”

 

“行吧，”金道英也不拒绝，“说不定我能吃完呢。”

 

“你倒是胃口大，”悠太无语，朝他身后扬了扬下巴，“我是说给郑总带呢，他也不去。”

 

金道英转过身，远远见郑在玹正和一群人交谈，也不知道聊什么，对面几个女士笑的前仰后合。一整天会议下来，郑在玹依旧精气神十足，举手投足间都让人移不开视线。

 

一看就跟自己不一样，工作一结束只想着回去睡觉，连晚饭还要托人带才有着落。

 

金道英心里冒出一股莫名其妙的醋意，酸得自己都反胃。何必呢，出差遇上这种大帅哥，任谁都想邀来共进晚餐吧。

 

“你看着办吧，”他冲悠太耸耸肩，一脸跟我没关系，“我先走了。”

 

金道英跟同事们道了别，径直离开。他越过人群，拖着略显疲惫的步伐迈向电梯口，喧闹声渐渐抛在身后，脚步却愈发清晰起来。

 

回到房间后他很快冲了个澡就钻进被窝，他把空调温度调得偏低，又把厚厚的窗帘拉得严丝合缝，完全隔绝了外面的车水马龙，床头的小夜灯亮起几圈光晕，给自己营造了一个完美的入睡环境。

 

这一天费了不少脑细胞，反应到生理上就是刚一躺下，困意就如同惊涛骇浪一般席卷而来。只是金道英翻来覆去也没睡踏实，明明已经很困了，身体却僵硬着，舒展不开。

 

他迷迷糊糊间想到今早自己肩上的那双手，突然格外想念。

 

可是这种事又不是非要他才行。金道英暗自吐槽，寻思着这次回家后一定要找个马杀鸡好好放松一下。

 

他想着想着思绪就不知道飘到哪里去了，以一种似睡非睡的状态浅眠着，直到听到门铃响起来，他翻了个身，用被子把自己埋起来。

 

他临走前再三跟中本悠太说，我要回去补觉，你带好房卡。中本悠太一连说了几个好好好，我肯定不打扰你。

 

说好的自己开门，现在门铃响个不停。金道英假装自己听不见，仍旧贪恋着被窝里的温度，实在不想起来。无奈门外的人比他要坚决，门铃叮咚叮咚催着他下床。

 

被子外的冷空气让他直哆嗦。金道英没叫房间服务，现在也不是打扫时间，要是开门后发现是中本悠太，他保不准自己会做出什么出格举动。

 

 

郑在玹站在房间外。他从悠太那里得知这人一结束就回房间睡觉了，他算着时间，等了两个多个小时才打电话，结果都被转入语音信箱。他还心想不会是睡醒后自己跑出去了吧，于是就亲自来找人。

 

结果一开门看到顶着一头鸡窝的金道英，一张小脸上五官都皱在一起，表情十分痛苦。

 

“……”郑在玹还没来得及说话，对面的人就背过身，一连打了好几个喷嚏。

 

“你，你怎么来了？”金道英摸摸鼻子，他被冻得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，也顾不上管门还开着，一溜烟跑回到床上去，把被子搭在身上。

 

郑在玹关上门，“我来看看你还活着没有。”

 

金道英坐在床上，把被子拉高。待身体温度逐渐回暖，意识也终于从睡梦中抽离。他睡觉时随便穿了件洗旧的T恤，整个松松垮垮特别没型，加上刚才还直冲人打喷嚏，想想就觉得丢人。

 

金道英恨不得用被子罩到头顶，他小心翼翼伸出手去拿床头柜上的面巾纸，有些埋怨地说，“我刚睡觉呢……”

 

“我知道，”郑在玹还穿着他的正装，此时看起来跟这个房间格格不入。他越过摊在地上的行李箱，去拿桌上的空调遥控器，“怎么这么冷？你调这么低不会是想生病不工作吧？”

 

“……我可不拿自己的身体开玩笑。”

 

“是吗？”郑在玹坐到他床边，手自然而然搭在他腿上，“那赶快起床，我们去吃晚饭。这都几点了，你晚上还睡不睡了？”

 

虽然隔着一床被子，这举动还是略显亲昵，他抬了抬腿，“我告诉悠太帮我带晚饭了……”

 

“他们一时半会儿回不来。”

 

金道英仔细一问才知道，今天提交上去的材料投标人很满意，几个评审人私下表示不出意外项目就是他们做了，明天的报告只是走个流程，之后会立马签合同。郑在玹了解到以后就吩咐助理，正好趁晚上大家都出去，带他们去庆祝庆祝。

 

金道英听到后很是高兴，顿时有种提前放假的喜悦，“那咱们也一起过去吗？”

 

“你想去吗？”郑在玹反问他。

 

“我以为你就是叫我来一起去的。”

 

“不是，他们庆祝他们的，咱俩是咱俩的。”

 

郑在玹特意强调了后半句，这让金道英心里顿时浮起一丝悸动，只是当他想找寻这来源时，那感觉又瞬间消失了。

 

昏暗的灯光笼罩在郑在玹侧脸上，把他的面部线条照映得更加立体，眼眸也愈发深邃。

 

好不真实。

 

“你跟我有什么好庆祝的。”金道英故意说的很扫兴，他不知为何有种忤逆的快感。

 

“嗯……”郑在玹托着下巴，十分认真地在思考，只是没过一会儿，他便苦恼地说，“咱俩的确没有什么特别的事值得庆祝。”

 

话已至此，金道英干脆坐姿变半躺，他知道自己纯属是自讨没趣，却也不后悔。他翻了个身背对郑在玹，“我要睡觉了，你回去吧。”

 

金道英睁着眼，思绪无比清晰，没有半点睡意，却还是把被子往身上带了带。

 

身后空出一片位置，郑在玹顺势躺了下来，从背后抱住他。

 

“喂，你也太狠心了吧，一天都没有好好说说话，都不想我的吗？”

 

刚才那个转瞬即逝的悸动此时又冒出来。

 

金道英分明是想他的。联系不上就会胡思乱想到失眠，稍微对自己好点心里就小鹿乱撞，和别人站在一起他都忍不住吃味，甚至对方什么也没做，他也能跟自己赌气。

 

作，太作了。金道英讨厌这样，可越讨厌就越认清一件事：他没法再去无视，假装，或者欺骗，郑在玹在他心里的位置早就悄然发生了变化。

 

这也再次印证了，不管再怎么自作聪明地试图控制事情的走向，他终究还是会被自己的软弱所击倒。

 

房间内的气温逐渐升高，郑在玹只静静抱着他。时空像是凝结在这一刻，被无限拉长。

 

金道英听到一声叹息。

 

郑在玹很少这样，多数时候他是面带微笑的，像很多事情一样，因为他直接所以简单，更不加掩饰。他的情绪总是很容易察觉。

 

这一声叹息，凉了金道英大半个身体，让他没来由觉得恐惧。

 

下一秒，郑在玹抽回手，默默起身。

 

金道英闭上眼，内心一时间充斥着很多声音。

 

“不要走。”

 

这一次对决，冲动似乎占了理智上锋。

 

 

 

中本悠太和同事们吃完晚饭后就去唱K，震耳欲聋的音乐听得他脑袋疼。好不容易中途溜出来准备提前回酒店，结果刚出门就接到郑在玹一通信息：你已成功换房，房卡请联系助理，行李什么的明早再来取。

 

被升房的悠太对着手机冷笑三声，在夜风中翻了一个白眼。

 

 

 

 

“刚才还说没什么可以庆祝的事情，现在这不是有了？”

 

郑在玹把金道英抱在怀里，现在他俩换了个姿势，金道英的脸贴在他胸前，他美滋滋地用下巴蹭着怀里人的头顶。

 

“对了，你昨晚那么晚打电话是为什么？”

 

“没什么，”金道英总不能承认有人想他想得睡不着，“按错了。”

 

郑在玹轻笑了一声，对于这种一秒就可以识破的谎言，他也无意戳穿，反倒配合演出，“那你就不担心我吗？”

 

金道英心想我不仅担心，我还不放心。“那你昨天怎么也没联系我？”

 

“晚上手机没电了啊，”郑在玹用手点点他的鼻子，“而且有人要跟我玩保持距离的游戏，我总要奉陪到底吧。”

 

“……我可没说信息都不能发，”金道英拉开他的手，脸颊有些泛红，“你，你万一出事怎么办？”

 

“你看，说来说去还不是担心我，”郑在玹顿时觉得心满意足。

 

金道英没否认。他不想查人行踪，但心里介意的事情像一颗种子一样，不挖去就会生根发芽，“昨晚干吗去了？”

 

“跟老同学们见了见面，喝了点酒……”

 

“然后呢？”金道英等待着他的下一句。

 

没想到郑在玹就停在了这里。他想没必要跟金道英讲酒桌上那些无聊的事情，“然后？然后没有了啊，我就打车回来了。”

 

看来还记得清清楚楚，那就说明事态没有到不可控。金道英宽了宽心，想了想还是小声提议，“以后还是少喝酒，喝酒容易出事。”

 

“嗯，”郑在玹觉得这话耳熟，“你还真是徐英浩手下的人，连叮嘱都一摸一样。”

 

两人有一搭没一搭的说着话，不知道是空调温度调太高还是什么其他的原因，金道英简直从头顶烧到脚跟，细密的汗水一丝丝从肌肤里冒出来，他稍微移开了一些距离，“在玹，我有点热。”

 

“那你要脱衣服吗？”郑在玹一手搂着他，另一只手把被子掀开推到他身后。

 

“倒也不至于……”金道英说罢又不自在地动了动身体，试图让两人之间有点空隙，生怕自己一会儿流太多汗连郑在玹的衣服都要被沁湿。

 

“你这么害羞可怎么行？”郑在玹察觉到金道英的举动，又把人往怀里带了带，“总要有那么一天的，你说是不是？”

 

金道英哪会听不懂他的言下之意，只是这话也正好提醒了他，郑在玹心里不会以为自己还是个清纯到未经人事的处男吧？要是因此产生什么不必要的幻想，那可不好。

 

于是金道英试探性地说，“我可没害羞，我也是有过经验的人……”

 

果不其然郑在玹的动作瞬间僵硬了一下，“……你指哪方面的经验？”

 

“各种方面，”金道英心想这可没撒谎，“真的。”

 

没想到郑在玹哈哈笑了起来，“是吗，看来我对你了解得还不够深。”

 

说话间他的手开始从腰间向下滑，金道英连忙拉住他，“我不是这个意思！你别想歪。”

 

这话已经够歪的了，还不算性暗示吗？郑在玹觉得委屈，“你分明就是勾引我。”

 

金道英冤枉极了，“真没有，”为了显示真诚，他又补充道，“你放心，想要的话我会告诉你的。”

 

郑在玹心底惊呼一声，认识金道英这么久，他身上居然还有这一面自己从未见识过，“没想到你……”他欲言又止。

 

金道英眼见说一句错一句，心里暗骂自己，还不如闭嘴好了，可又不甘心就此打住，“你是不是觉得现在的我跟之前不一样了？”

 

“是有一点，”郑在玹简直毫不犹豫。

 

金道英难免心虚，“那如果之后，你发现我其实有很多很多，你不知道的事情，也许会和你想象中的我很不一样，那，那你还会喜欢我吗……”

 

他声音越来越小，后面几乎听不太清，说完更是羞愧地把头埋在郑在玹怀里，紧闭双眼，不敢去看他。

 

郑在玹没有立即回复，等待的时间显得无比漫长，直到金道英不安地屏住呼吸，才听到他说，“我也不知道。”

 

这算什么回答？金道英不满意，他仰起头，用手捏了捏郑在玹的脸。他早就想这么做了，现在正好找个机会使出来，他难掩失望之情，“为什么不知道？”

 

“你这么问好像是故意有什么事瞒着我似的，”郑在玹拉住他的手，从自己脸上拿下来，又分开五指，跟他十指相扣，“我还是更喜欢坦诚一点，有话别藏在心里，说出来对谁都好。”

 

金道英沉默了，任由他拉着自己的手，脑袋里着充斥着各种各样的问题，要怎么告诉他，什么时候告诉他……

 

郑在玹见他若有所思，“你是不是想告诉我你早就喜欢我了？”

 

“你说什么？”金道英一时半会儿没理解，“怎么联想到那里去了？”

 

“你就说是不是吧，”郑在玹拉着他的手来回摇晃着，“不然你那么喜欢我儿子，除了喜欢我，还能有什么理由？”

 

金道英当下哑口无言，刚才还苦恼要怎么告诉他，没成想话赶话还真说到这里了。他清清嗓子，暗自给自己打气：别怕，要不就这样直接说出来，看看他什么反应。

 

如果因为这件事他就不再喜欢自己了，那自己也没必要再继续喜欢他，这说明他俩注定无法在一起，索性长痛不如短痛。

 

金道英下定决心，结果还没开口郑在玹就煞有介事地问他，“现在几点了？”

 

金道英不明所以，郑在玹赶忙起身去拿手机，“差点忘记跟豆豆视频了，再晚一会儿估计就要睡了……”

 

听到这个，金道英也坐起来，心里居然松了口气，“豆豆是不是在你爸妈那里？”

 

郑在玹应了声，划开手机就去拨Face Time。金道英在他身后匆忙地整理被褥，他转过身，把人拽过来。

 

“我就不用了吧，”金道英退到旁边，“你们聊你们的。”

 

郑在玹没再问他，电话很快接通，画面里豆豆正坐在地上搭积木，被大人指挥着喊了声爸爸，郑在玹冲手机那旁笑着挥挥手。

 

郑妈妈说豆豆刚吃完饭，现在吃东西的时候可乖了，不哭不闹，隔壁邻居快羡慕死了，他们家的小孙子喂个饭简直要费尽心思，别提多折腾了。

 

金道英在一旁假装玩手机，手指不停得划动屏幕，但竖着耳朵听得起劲。

 

郑在玹说那必须的，您也不看看是谁的儿子。结果郑妈妈立马拆台，说豆豆这个可不随你，你小时候吃饭没少让人操心。

 

金道英憋着笑，可表情在脸上明明白白的。 

 

郑在玹不自然地看了看他这边，大概觉得面子上挂不住，很快结束了这个话题。

 

通话结束前听到郑在玹说拍几段视频发过来，挂掉电话后金道英心想时间有些短。不一会儿郑在玹就凑到他身边，把手机递过来。金道英看到对话框里有一连串小视频。

 

“上次，”他有些不好意思地说，“你来我家那次，不是没看到豆豆走路吗，这两天又会走很多了……”

 

金道英点开视频，心里又惊又喜。豆豆现在能直立行走了，小小的腿颤颤巍巍地还不是很稳当，摇摇晃晃地没走几步就扑到大人怀里，看得他不自觉地攥着手心。

 

好想抱抱豆豆，也好想豆豆亲口喊自己一声爸爸。

 

金道英默默捧着手机看，也不言语。郑在玹则两手支在脑后，躺在床上看着他。

 

两人就这么各自专注于眼前，谁也没打破这一刻的宁静。

 

 

 

晚饭叫了外卖，郑在玹屈身坐在房间里的小客桌上。桌子太小，东西不少，金道英看他伸不开手的样子，忍不住笑他，“不对比不知道，现在怎么样，后悔了吗？

 

说的是换房这事。“这有什么可后悔的，”郑在玹毫不在意，“我高兴还来不及呢。”

 

高兴的不光有郑在玹，还有中本悠太。只不过前者惦记的是人，后者惦记的就只有房间罢了。

 

临睡前趁郑在玹洗澡时，金道英例行从箱子里拿出抑制剂，因为出差，他增加了服用量，这样即使跟Alpha在密闭空间长期共处也十分安全，他从内到外跟Beta毫无两样。

 

除了他的心跳有些异于寻常以外，没有任何问题。

 

郑在玹一出来就看到金道英规规矩矩躺在床上，整个人是一个大写的笔直。

 

金道英闻声瞄了一眼，结果只一眼就给他看得面红耳赤。

 

郑在玹只围了条浴巾，上身还蒙着一层水雾，紧实的肌肉线条一览无遗。

 

他赶忙闭上眼。原本平稳的呼吸被打乱，脑海里更是一遍遍重播着刚才的画面。

 

这种诱惑可不是一般人可以经受的住。金道英深知“敌人”的强大，只好默默转过身，像是宣告一件即将完成的任务，“你好了就关灯吧，我要睡了。”

 

说是这么说，他哪里睡得着。

 

郑在玹把灯调到最暗，又进进出出几次后才躺下。金道英在床上一动不动，过了一会儿郑在玹开口问他，“你睡着了吗？”

 

金道英嗯了一声，索性把自己出卖了，他翻了个身，在黑暗里睁开眼。

 

“我睡不着，”郑在玹躺在对面的床上，用手支着头，“这是咱俩第一次晚上在一起睡觉。”

 

“嗯。”

 

其实不是。

 

“啧，”郑在玹不满他如此敷衍，“你可以稍微有点灵魂吗？”

 

金道英打了一个哈欠，“好，我尽量……”

 

“……”郑在玹不想再费口舌，直接起身下床。

 

“你，你干嘛？”金道英这下精神了，死死拽住自己被子不撒手。

 

“你往那边去一点，我要睡这里。”郑在玹说得大言不惭。

 

金道英摊开被子给他睡，还没等他起身去另一床，就被郑在玹紧紧抱住， “我忍你很久了。”

 

这兴师问罪的语气让金道英摸不着头脑，“我又怎么你了？”

 

他蹭蹭自己的后颈也不说话，反倒金道英先柔软下来。郑在玹的心思一向昭然若揭，他自然知晓，但有些事情还是要先保留才好。

 

“你骗我。”

 

 

 

 

-tbc-


End file.
